


[FANVID] Stayin' Alive

by astraea215



Series: Sims videos [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Crack, Disco, Fanvids, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraea215/pseuds/astraea215
Summary: Me: It's going to be hard to make more videos; with just one movie there's so little footage to work with.The devil on my shoulder: You do have the Sims, though...Me: oh noI really cannot overstate how ridiculous this is.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Sims videos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162874
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33





	[FANVID] Stayin' Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Song of course by the Bee Gees, who deserved better. (Also deserving of better: Marwan's hair and Kiki's nose, but the Sims is not the best when it comes to non-European features.)
> 
> Special thanks (or blame) to the folks on the TOG Discord server, without whose enthusiasm I might never have believed that anyone else would be as entertained by this as I am.


End file.
